Feng Shui Engine
by Grays83718
Summary: Vandal Savage has employed a very dangerous individual to make sure the six young heroes don't interfere. However this is something that the young heroes might not want to stop this individual
1. Chapter 1

Vandal Savage walks down the main room of the Light's Headquarters in Western Mongolia. He meets with a female who is standing in dark. _"I understand you seek stronger opponents. The thrill you get from fightning, you have no remorse, and a thirst for blood"_ Savage says to the female.

She doesn't says anything but she does smile at what Vandal Savage said. Vandal then shows the mysterious female six young heroes that appear on the big screens. _"These six young heroes would give you the challenge"_ Vandal Savage tells her.

With a smiles on her face the mysterious female becomes impress. _"Of course you have to get the young heroes their attention. But looking at you, you don't have a problem with that"_ Savage says to her. The mysterious female just walking away into the darkness.

Vandal Savage just smiles as he watches the female leave.

A week later.

 **Gotham City**

 **September 10, 20:00 EDT**

Eight armed men wearing all black SWAT gear enter an abandoned warehouse in Gotham Pier. The same mysterious female who was talking with Vandal Savage is on the roof. The two men put three duffle bags on the table which contains over 10 million dollars of cash.

 _"We hit the pay dirt"_ said one of the armed men who takes off his mask revealing to be a man of Itailian descent.

 _"I can't believe we got away"_ said another armed who put his gun on the table.

 _"And that flying rat and his little bird bitch couldn't even stop us"_ said another armed man who has a Russian accent.

 _"We shoutd thank Lex Luthor for providing us these high tech weapons"_ said the man of Itailian descent.

 _"Who can stop us now"_ another armed man asks. Then the glass on top window breaks at the mysterious woman jumps down. _"What the"_ said the man with a Russian accent who sees a shadowed figure. The others see the shadowed figure standing there. _"Shit it's Batman"_ said the armed man who draws his weapon at the shadowed figure. The man of Itailian descent gets a closer looks and realized the figure is female.

 _"Never mind it's Catwoman"_ he says. _"So what's the kitty cat doing here"_ the man with the Russian accent asks.

 _"Do I look like a kitty to you"_ the mysterious female asks. One of the armed man draws a flashlight at her reveal to be a Korean woman. She's wearing a unique sports bra that has design of spider on the back. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, with long, fingerless gloves. With her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. Her hair dark styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. And she wears foot wraps, the kind people wear who are into Taekwondo.

 _"You're not Catwoman, but you are hot though"_ the man says to the Korean woman. _"Yeah who are you"_ the other man who is still wearing a mask asks.

 _"Wouldn't you like to know"_ she responds in a devilish sexual way. _"How about you get undress and gives us show"_ the man with the Russian asks while other make howling sounds and whistle.

 _"I got a better idea. How about I kill all of you insted"_ the Korean woman asks as she looks down. The men look at each other confused on what the woman just said. _"What is this a joke"_ said the man who draw his handgun at the woman. She then looks up who then smiles. _"Does it look like I'm joking"_ the woman responds with a question, followed by an evil laughter.

 _"Hey, stop laughing"_ the man who has the handgun aimed at the woman shouts at her.

 _"Look her bitch either get hell out of here, or we're gonna take turns raping you"_ said another mask man with Spanish accent who threatens her. She doesn't say anything but she continues to laugh. She then stops, looking at the man with her purple eye. However her left eye glows to a bright pink color which she gives a devilish smile to the eight men.

 _"What the hell is up with your eye"_ the Russian man asks. Then her body glows to bright pink color. _"Alright I have enough of this"_ said the man who is about to shoot the woman but she quickly delivers a roundhouse kick which sends flying against the wall, killing him. Impact of that blow breaks all the windows inside the warehouse as well as the only working ceiling light. _"Holy shit"_ said one of the men who just witness one of there own has been killed.

They grab their guns attempting to shoot the women but they can't find her because there's no light. The woman appears behind one of the men. He turns around to see her, but she hits a running stiff kick which sends him flying out the window. The man with the Spanish accent sees her, shoots at her but she dodges at quick speed. He notices figure standing there the same place the woman was standing until dodge the incoming bullets.

He points a flashlight at the figure only to be one of there own as the man a critical mistake accidentally killing him. _"Oh shit man"_ he said in fear but he doesn't pay attention as the woman quickly grabs him. The only think you hear is a cracking sound. Three men regroup they're the only ones left.

 _"Is that it"_ the Russian man asks. _"Wait we're missing someone"_ said the other armed man. The three men look for around when they don't the woman is hanging on a warehouse beam. She has the man in a leglock, squeezing the air out of him. The three men are searching the warehouse for either the Korean woman or one their own when the armed man falls to the floor. The three men head to him with bruises on his neck. _"Damn she strangle him to death"_ the Russian man says.

 _"What do we do"_ the masked armed man asks. _"We stick together. That bitch can't take us on at once"_ the Russian man tells him. _"Wanna bet"_ said the woman who appears behind one of the armed mask men. He turns to shoot her but grabs the strap of the gun, wrapping around his neck. The other armed man sees it but she uses the gun to shoot the other man, killing him in the process. Now there are two men left, the one with the Russian accent and the other that has strap around his neck.

 _"Let him go"_ the Russian armed man tells the woman. _"Nothing but empty threats"_ the woman responds. _"Don't mess with me I have a gun"_ said the Russian man who his gun at the woman.

 _"You do realize that I have your friend"_ the woman ask who tightens the strap around the man's neck tight. The Russian man lowers his weapon but the woman takes this opportunity to throw the man into the other. The women then jumps up to deliver a fierce double stomp to man she had in a chokehold on his chest which kills him. The Russian man is only left as the others are all dead.

 _"Please let me live I beg of you"_ the Russian man pleads with the Korean woman.

 _"Look at you begging for mercy. It's such a shame that neither of you provided me what I want"_ the woman tells the Russian man.

 _"Wha, what, what is that you want"_ the Russian asks who starts to cry. The Korean woman's left eyes start to glow a bright color as she makes a fist. She punches him in the eye with full force which kills him. _"Nothing"_ she says as she walk away. The woman exits the warehouse where she is spotted by a homeless man. She sees him but leaves as she hear police sirens.

 **Gotham City**

 **September 11, 15:00 EDT**

Alfred is walking down the stair in the Batcave where he sees Batman and Robin who are about to leave. _"Master Bruce, I'm you didn't leave yet. There something you need to see on the news"_ Alfred tells Bruce.

Bruce heads to the computer which he uses to watch the news which shows Vicki Vale.

 _ **"This Vicki Vale reporting from the Gotham Pier. The seven of the eight men that was reponsible for robbing the Gotham National Bank were found dead. Two of them were shot dead, while the other were phyiscally killed. The other is alive but unconscious. He is being sent to a local hospital where he is expect to okay. There was one eyewitness who saw the indivial who was responsible for this. A woman of Asian descent, sporting a very rare hair style with white and purple baggy pants. And was wear tapped feet. Here is a description of what the woman looks like"**_ after Vicki Vale says this, she shows the picture of the woman to the viewers.

 _ **"If you see this woman, please contact the police. This Vicki Vale from Gotham News."**_

 _"One person did that"_ Dick asks. _"Not just a person, a woman"_ Bruce tells Richard. _"Question is what kind of woman would do that"_ Alfred asks while Bruce stares at the picture.

 **Western Mongolia**

 **September 11, 15:45 ICT**

Vandal Savage and Lex Luthor have just finished watching the new of what the Koren woman did to the eight armed men. _"I have to say that was impressive"_ said Vandal Savage who smiles at what just happened.

 _"I agree, I didn't expect. Hopefully the young heroes won't be interfering"_ Lex Luthor says to Savage. _"I see you're impressed on what I did"_ said the Korean woman who is enters the room.

 _"I lived for over 60,000 years and never met a person like you"_ Savage says to the woman. _"Well get use to it because this is only the begin"_ said the woman who starts to leave.

 _"Just one question, who are you"_ Luthor asks. She stops to look at Lex Luthor and Vandal Savage as she licks her lips.

 _"My name is Juri"_ she tells them.

 **This is the first crossover for Young Justice and Street Fighter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Metropolis**

 **October 1, 12:39 EDT**

Juri stands on top of building, looking at the busy streets of downtown Metropolis. Juri looks around the streets, as she's planning on what trouble can she do. Juri already left a serious message after what she did in Gotham, killing seven people. Juri then looks at a device in her hand which was given to her.

A Week Ago

 **Western Mongolia**

 **September 24, 10:05 ICT**

Juri enters the room where she meets Vandal Savage. She starts stretching her legs at the same time Lex Luthor appears on the video screen. _**"Good Morning Juri. I see you slept well"**_ Luthor says to Juri who stops stretching her legs.

 _"Oh I did, but I'm so bored. I need to go outside"_ Juri tells Luthor. _"I figure you might say that, so I have something to give you"_ Savage says to Juri who hands her a device. _"What's this"_ Juri asks. _**"It's a Father Box"**_ Luthor tells her.

 _"You can able to travel from place to another. All you have to do is say the destination you want to go to and it will create a portal known as a boom tube. With that in your hand, you don't need to use any source of transportation"_ Vandal Savage tells Juri.

 _"Good because there is place I want to go to. I understand that there is well known so called hero from Metropolis. He is called The Man of Steel"_ Juri says.

 _"Ah yes Superman, he is no ordinary hero"_ Savage tells Juri. _"Well whatever he is I'm going to enjoy hurting him"_ Juri responds.

 _ **"Savage is right, he has super speed, super strength, invulnerability, and flight. He almost invincible"**_ Luthor tells Juri.

 _"Almost"_ is what Juri said. _**"Superman maybe strong but he is vulnerable to Kyrptonite"**_ Luthor tells Juri.

 _"It's a glowing green mineral it was believed that came from an alien planet known as Krypton, that was destroyed"_ Savage adds. He then gives Juri a small lead box. She opens the box which contains a small piece of Krytonite.

 _"I doubt I need this against Superman but just in case"_ Juri says as she closes the lid

Present

As Juri stares at the Father Box, she hears police sirens. She looks to the streets to see a SUV driving at high speed being chased by police cars. Juri's left eye turns bright pink which then she jumps down from the top of the building.

 _"Can't you lose them"_ a man who has a robotic-like voice in the back of the SUV asks.

 _"Hey it's not easy getting the cops off my back. If you want to lose them then why don't you do something about it_ " the man who is driving asks the man who is the back of the SUV. _"I advise you not talk to me in that tone"_ the man in the back responds in an anger tone. The driver rolls his eyes who then looks to the guy in the passenger seat. _"Shoot those damn cop"_ the male driver says to the passenger. The man siting in the passenger seat takes out a FN F2000 assault rifle, starts shooting at the cars. The police try to avoid the incoming bullet but force to stop as some hit the windshield.

 _"That ought to slow them down"_ said the male driver. _"Hey watch out"_ the passenger shouts. The two men see Juri standing on the middle of the street as her body glows into a bright pink color. The driver of the SUV then stops. _"Why did you stop"_ the man in back asks the driver. _"There's some woman in the middle of the street but something's wrong with her"_ the driver tells him.

 _"Yeah and her body is glowing"_ the passenger adds. The man in the back takes a took to see Juri. _"Run that bitch over"_ the man tells the driver. _"But"_ the driver protest. _"Just do it man"_ the male passenger tells the driver. He begins to drive at full speed attempting to run over Juri, but she begins to run up to the SUV. _"The hell she's doing"_ the passenger asks. _"She wants to play chicken, then so be it"_ the driver says as he steps on the pedal to run her over.

Juri stops running and jumps high, delivering a double stomp which severely damages the front part of the SUV. The impact of Juri's attack causes the SUV to drive out of control until it starts flipping several times until the car is upside down. The two men in front of the car are unconscious and severely hurt. Juri approaches the SUV to see the two men out cold.

At a far distance, a car stops as Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen exit out of it. _"Lois, isn't that the woman involved in the Gotham City incident"_ he asks as he takes picture with his camera

 _"It's her alright Jimmy"_ Lois tells Jimmy who continues to take pictures.

 _"That was pointless"_ Juri says who leaves. The two doors of the SUV breaks open as man wearing ski mask exit out of it. Juri stop as notices one of the door are flown next to her. _"I'm surprised you're not hurt"_ said Juri who turns around to see the man wearing the ski mask.

 _"I don't even know the meaning of the word hurt"_ the man tells Juri. He takes of his mask as well ripping a portion of his skin revealing himself to be a cyborg.

 _"It's Metallo. I hope Superman will get here in time"_ said Jimmy.

 _"Backup is on the way"_ the police officer says. _"We do nothing until other wise"_ the other officer says.

 _"This should be fun"_ Juri says as she glare at Metallo. _"You have interfered with Intergang"_ Metallo tells Juri. _"Oooh and what you going to do about it"_ Juri says.

 _"This"_ Metallo says as he grabs a mail truck to lift it up. He throws the truck at Juri but she jumps in quick speed as the truck hits the floor which explodes. Juri just laughs at metal villian after failing to hit her with the truck. _"You dare laugh at me"_ as Metallo becomes angry, tries to attack but Juri quickly avoids the attacks. _"What's the matter, can't touch me"_ Juri taunts Metallo.

 _"Quit playing around and do something"_ Metallo tells Juri. _"Be careful on what you ask for"_ said Juri as her left eye glows into a bright pink. She uses her left eye to target any weak spot against Metallo and then target stops at his chest. Her body glows into a pink color as she quickly runs to Metallo. The cyborg prepares to defend himself but it's too late as Juri delivers a fierce jumping spin hook kick to Metallo's chest. The impact of that kick sends the large piece of Kryptonite flies out its chest which shuts him down.

Juri then delivers a pincer hand attack which damages Metallo's throat so bad that the head flies off the body. _"What a waste"_ Juri says as she about to leave but not until Superman stands in her way. _"Um you're in my way"_ she says to the Man of Steel.

 _"You're the same woman that killed those seven people in Gotham"_ Superman says to Juri. _"What's your point"_ she says to Superman. _"I think you should come with me"_ Superman responds by grabbing her wrist. _"Get your hands off me"_ Juri tells Superman who delivers a spin kick to Superman's face, forcing him to let go of Juri.

 _"I'm only telling you nicely to come with me now"_ Superman tells Juri who grabs her wrist again. Juri becomes mad as her left eye and body glow into bright pink. _"What is wrong with you"_ Superman says who lets go of Juri.

Juri viciously delivers a palm thrust which sends Superman flying into the two police cars which force two officers to get away from the cars. _"I told you to get your hands off me"_ Juri tells Superman. Superman recovers to see Juri attempting to leave again but he flies to Juri grabbing her arm this time. _"Look I'm being nice here. Just surrender"_ Superman shouts at Juri. She doesn't says anything as Juri delivers a combo of kicks to Superman. The last kick hits Superman in the face which sends him flying.

 _"What's the story with her left eye"_ Jimmy asks who zooms in on Juri whose body is still glowing bright pink.

 _"Boy are you sure wasting my time"_ Juri tells Superman who sees him getting up. As Superman recovers, Juri takes out a small box. _"Is that all you got? Pathetic"_ said Juri who is not impressed with the Man of Steel. Superman becomes angry flies to Juri but as he about strike Juri, she opens the box which contain a small piece of Kryptonite. The green radiation cause Superman to slowly fall to his knees. _"The Man of Steel is weak against a small piece rock. So sad, I'm going to enjoy this"_ Juri tells a weaken Superman as her body still glows.

She starts delivering vicious strikes to Superman who tries to defends himself. Other people who are witnessing it are unable to do anything fearing of what she might do to them. Juri delivers one final blow which she is a Palm Heel strike which knocks out Superman. Juri places her right foot on Superman's head and starts to laugh. At the same time a SWAT team arrived heavily armed with advanced weapons. _"It looks like I over stayed my welcome"_ Juri says.

 _"You are under arrest"_ the officer shouts who uses a megaphone while the SWAT team aimed their guns at Juri. _"Arrest for what"_ Juri responds by delivering a kick to an unconscious Superman. _"That"_ she shouts at the officer but Superman slowly regains consciousness.

 _"Well how about that, that strike I delivered would've killed you"_ Juri says. She uses the Father Boy to open a boom tube. _"Until next time"_ Juri tells Superman as she enters the portal which disappears. _"Get some medic here"_ the officer shouts who rushes to Superman as do Lois and Jimmy. _"Where, where is she"_ Superman ask who gets up rubbing the side part of his face.

 _"She's gone"_ Lois tells Superman. _"Some portal came out nowhere and she went in"_ Jimmy adds. Superman realize that it wasn't just a portal because who knows what it is.

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 1, 15:00 EDT**

Batman, Flash, and Red Tornado have finished watching the news that aired live at Metropolis where Juri destroyed Metallo and assaulted Superman. _"First Gotham, and now Metroplis"_ said Flash.

 _"Well at least we now know what she looks like"_ said the android. _"That fighting style, it's Taekwondo"_ Batman says.

 _"Taekwondo that's a type of martial art"_ Flash asks Batman. _"From Korea"_ Batman says to him. _"I wonder where she got that piece of Kryptonite from"_ Red Tornado asks.

 _"I get the feeling Clark knows"_ said the Flash.

 **Metropolis**

 **October 1, 22:00 EDT**

Lex Luthor enters his main office of Lex Corp when he notices Superman is hovering outside his window with his arms covering his chest. _"I've seen that look from somewhere"_ said a calm Luthor. Lex heads to his desk and press a button which automatically opens the windows. _"Superman, so nice of you to visit. I saw what happen at downtown Metropolis"_ said Luthor who shows his very calm expression.

 _"Cut the crap Luthor. That woman had a piece of Kryptonite"_ Superman says who glares at Luthor. _"Oh so you think I have something to with it don't you"_ Luthor asks Superman. _"You're the only one who could've given her that"_ Superman tells Luthor.

 _"So you're saying I did this. Are you saying I was the one that sent her? And I suppose you want to blame me for what happened in Gotham? Look here Superman, you have no proof that it was me. If there isn't anymore questions, please leave or I'll have to call the police"_ Luthor responds by glaring at the Man of Steel.

 _"This isn't over. I know you're behind"_ Superman says who flies away while Luthor smiles at him. He press the button on his desk the close the windows at that time Mercy enters his office with a large metal box. She opens it showing Luthor the large piece of Krytonite that was inside Metallo's chest.

 _"Such a shame what happen to Metallo. I'll make sure it is returned to him when feel like rebuilding him"_ Lex Luthor says who looks at the large green mineral.

 **Juri first battle with Superman of the Justice League as well as Metallo who she easily defeated. Thank you for making this crossover story on of your favorite. The next chapter she will really deliver a message. I'll you a hint: it will involve the Young Justice team**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This message is for Darpsonic6, I will not be putting Ryu and Ken in this story. I don't want put a of Street Fighter characters in this crossover story. This story is like the Street Fighter IV OVA - Juri, so this story is mainly about her. But I will be adding another character from the Street Fighter series.**_

 **Siberia**

 **October 15, 17:00 OMSST**

The agents of the League of Shadows have set up camp at a nearby cave in the middle of the frozen tundra of Siberia. At a far distance from the camp, Artemis and Kid Flash both observe the front part of the camp site. _"What you see"_ Kid Flash asks Artemis who is watching the camp through binoculars.

 _"I see several Shadow Agents as well as Sportsmaster"_ Artemis tells the speedster. _**"Artemis, Kid Flash; what's going on at the front"**_ Miss Martian who using the mind link contacts them.

 _ **"They're several Shadow Agents along with Sportsmaster on guard"**_ Artemis telepathically tells M'gann.

 _ **"There's more agents inside the camp"**_ M'gann tells Artemis. _**"And Icicle Jr is with them as well"**_ Superboy adds.

Aqualad and Robin are at the opposite side of the camp site where they see really good view of the inside. _**"Aqualad you there"**_ M'gann asks. _**"Me and Robin are here. We got a good view. I see Klarion"**_ Aqualad tells Miss Martian.

 _ **"I wonder why the witch brat is doing here"**_ said Kid Flash. _**"There's must be a reason why he's here"**_ Aqualad says. Robin observes the site through binoculars but he doesn't seem focused on the mission.

24 Hours Ago

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 14, 17:00 EDT**

Robin enters the mission room alone where he sees Batman looking at the computer of the news that has aired about Juri. _"Batman, you got a minute"_ Robin asks his mentor. _"I know what this is about"_ said Batman as he knows what Robin wants to talk about.

 _"The situation with the woman is Justice League problem, not yours"_ Batman tells Robin. _"In just one month, she did some serious damage from Gotham, Metropolis, Central City, and Star City"_ said the Boy Wonder.

 _"I know but like I said this is a Justice League problem. I don't want you or anyone from the team to interfere. If anything bad happens to the team, I would be held responsible"_ Batman tells Robin. Robin doesn't responds so he just walks away while Batman watches reruns of the news.

Present

 _"Robin, Robin, you okay"_ Aqualad who is not using the mind link asks. _"Huh, oh I was just thinking"_ Robin tells Aqualad.

 _"It's about that woman"_ Aqualad says. _"We should be stopping her, but Batman don't want us to interfere"_ Robin tells Aqualad.

 _"After what has happen within a month, the people that died. the people that are hospitalized. Especially what happened to Green Arrow who is in the hospital himself. You have to understand why Batman don't want us to interfere"_ Aqualad tells the Boy Wonder.

 _"God It's so cold out here"_ Klarion complains. _"Dude seriously you're upset that it's cold. What do you expect it's like ten degrees below zero. And besides can't you use your magic to warm yourself up"_ Icicle Jr tells Klarion.

 _"It doesn't work like that you human Popsicle"_ Klarion tells Icicle Jr. _"I hope that cat your die of frostbite"_ Icicle Jr mutters that as he walks away while Teekl hisses at him. _"Don't worry, he's not worth it, but what I'm looking for is"_ Klarion tells his anchor Teekl.

Sportsmaster looks around as if he know he's being watch. _"I know they're out there"_ said Sportsmaster. _"What makes you think they're here? What do you mean they're here"_ Icicle Jr asks who approaches Sportsmaster.

 _"The sidekicks"_ Sportsmater tells Jr. _"You're kidding right? The brats here"_ a confused Icicle Jr asks. _"I don't kid Junior, I know they're here"_ Sportsmaster tells Icicle Jr. Far from the camp, Juri not only observes the camp through binoculars but the team of young heroes as well. _"So those are young heroes Savage was talking about"_ Juri says. She continues to observe the team, but mostly Artemis. Juri then notices movement in the snow. _"This is going to fun"_ Juri says.

 _"You think Sportmaster or anyone from that camp know we're here"_ Kid Flash asks but is unaware of the two Shadow Agents who are wearing white outfits emerge snow. They are both wielding Apokoliptan weaponry. Artemis is about to respond when she notices two shadow figure behind her and Kid Flash. _"You had to ask"_ Artemis says to Kid Flash. Both Artemis and Kid Flash turn around to see the two Shadow Agents with their weapons aiming them.

 _"Man it is cold out here"_ said Kid Flash who quickly picks up Artemis, using super speed to get away from the Shadow Agents who are firing at them.

 _"What was that"_ Icicle Jr asks who hears blast from the weapons the Shadow Agents are using. _"I told you the sidekicks are here"_ Sportsmaster tells the young ice villian. _"Damn it I haven't got what I came for"_ Klarion complains. He uses his magic to teleport himself and Teekl.

 _ **"Artemis, what's going on? Superboy and I hear incoming fire"**_ M'gann telepathically contacts Artemis.

 _ **"M'gann, Shadow Agent are hiding in the snow. They got weapons from Apokolips"**_ Artemis telepathically tells Miss Martian. Superboy and M'gann look around to see any Shadow Agents but it's hard to find them. Then Superboy hears movement in the snow thanks to his super hearing. _**"M'gann, they're behind us"**_ Superboy contacts M'gann through the mind link. Miss Martian turns around to deliver a telekinesis attack which exposes two Shadow Agents hidden in the snow both equipped with weapons from Apokolips. Another Agent emerges from the snow with a weapon that looks like cross between a spear and a cattle prod. He shoots an powerful electric attack at Miss Martian which hurts her, canceling out her telekinesis.

 _"I can't believe he left us"_ said Icicle Jr who uses his ice powers to create an ice barrier to prevent Robin and Aqualad from interfering. _"Klarion has his reasons"_ Sportsmaster tells Junior.

 _"Aqualad, this link down"_ said Robin. _"I don't see Klarion"_ Aqualad says to Robin. Aqualad looks around only see a cave with three Shadow Agents heading to the base. _"I know where he is"_ Aqualad tells Robin.

 _"Time for me to join in"_ Juri says who heads to the camp site. Juri stops for a minute to see Superboy have taken out the three Shadow Agents and is now consoling M'gann.

 _ **"M'gann, wake up. M'gann"**_ Superboy contacts Miss Martian but the link is still down. But she soon wakes up after being hit with an electric blast. _**"Oh good you're alright"**_ Supeboy tries to contact M'gann. _**"I'll be okay"**_ M'gann contacts Superboy while she rubs her head.

Kid Flash avoids the ice blast from Icicle Jr and then tackles icy villain which knocks him out. As Artemis shoots arrow at her father, he smacks them away with his "Hammer" that is used in the Olympics. _"Face it Baby Girl you can't defeat me no matter how hard you try"_ Sportsmaster tells his younger daughter. _"You sure about that dad"_ Artemis asks her father who gives him a smirk. Sportsmaster looks back to see Superboy, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash as well as several defeated Shadow Agents. _"You loss"_ Kid Flash tells Sportsmaster. _"For now"_ Sportsmaster responds by dropping a stun grenade on the snow. The grenade unleashes a bright light which blinds the team for a few seconds. Once the bright light vanishes, Sportsmaster is gone.

 _"Oh great again he always does this"_ said an upset Kid Flash. _"Where's Robin and Aqualad"_ Superboy asks. Miss Martian uses her telepathy to both Robin and Aqualad. _"They're inside the cave. They went after Klarion"_ Miss Martian tells them.

Klarion walks along the icy caves where he sees two Shadow Agents drilling an large ice pillar. Klarion notices the pillar is glowing a light blue color which then his anchor Teekl meows. _"You two leave now. I'll take care of this myself"_ Klarion tells the two Shadow Agents. Klarion approaches the ice pillar where he notices the hole where the Agents were driller glows even brighter. _"Derettahs otni seceip"_ Klarion chants, as the ice pillar breaks which reveals a sky blue magic object. It's a cross between a horseshoe and a diamond. _"Finally I found it"_ said Klarion as he has the object in his hand. Klarion turns to leave when sees the two Shadow Agents he told to leave still standing there.

 _"I thought I told you to leave"_ Klarion responds in angry tone. Suddenly the two Shadow Agents fall on the ground as both Robin and Aqualad were standing behind them. _"You're not going anywhere"_ said Aqualad who draws his water-sword at the Lord of Chaos.

 _"Oh yes I am. I already got what I came for"_ Klarion tells Aqualad who shows him and Robin the magic object. _"What is that"_ Robin asks. _"Let's just say I'm going to put on a real good show"_ Klarion tells Robin.

 _"But for now, espalloc"_ said Klarion who casts a spell who then create a magical portal for him and Teekl enter through. The a piece of the cave drops, almost hitting Robin who avoids. _"We got to get out here. The cave is collapsing"_ Aqualad tells Robin.

 _"Something's wrong with the cave"_ said Artemis who notices the cave falling apart. _"If they don't get out they'll be trapped in there"_ Kid Flash adds. Robin and Aqualad successfully escapes the cave as it collapses. _"You guys made it"_ said Miss Martian.

 _"What happened down there"_ Superboy asks. _"There was a reason why the League of Shadows were setting up camp here"_ Aqualad tells team. _"Whatever they wanted Klarion has it now"_ Robin adds.

 _"So not only Sportsmaster got away but so did Klarion"_ said Artemis. Icicle Jr gets up to the Shadow Agents are down. Realizing that Sportsmaster and Klarion are gone, Icicle Jr attempts to make his escape.

 _"Wait a minute wasn't Icicle Jr here too"_ Kid Flash asks. Icicle Jr sneaks pass the team but Superboy easily hears footsteps. _"There he is"_ Superboy shout who see Icicle Jr who starts to run. Artemis tries to hit Icicle Jr with a trick arrow but he shoots it with an ice shard.

 _"I'll stop him, get the to Bio-Ship"_ Artemis tells the team who goes after Icicle Jr. Icicle Jr runs away but notices Artemis is chasing him. He shoots an ice blast to stop Artemis in her track but stops when he is near a cliff. He heads to a giant ice-like boulder going to the opposite side but notices there's a dead end. _"Oh great those brats are going to capture me"_ said Icicle Jr.

 _"Somehow I doubt that"_ said a female voice. _"Well how would you know that? Whoa hold on who said that"_ Icicle Jr asks. He looks at the dead end to see woman standing there. She approaches him revealing to be Juri. _"Who, who are you"_ a nervous Icicle Jr asks. _"What's wrong you look scared"_ Juri says.

 _"You didn't answer my question"_ Icicle Jr asks. _"Oh who am I, well knowing me would be the least of your problems"_ Juri tells Icicle Jr. He becomes angry as Icicle Jr is in the position to ice blast her, but Juri just laughs at him. _"What's so funny"_ Icicle Jr asks who becomes even more angry. At that time Juri's left eye, including her boy glows bright pink. _"What's up with your body"_ a confused Icicle Jr asks. She jumps up high as Juri is about to deliver a dive kick to Icicle Jr.

Icicle Jr. creates a large ice crystal to protect himself from Juri. However she successfully delivers the dive kick to the large crystal which explodes. Artemis continues to find Icicle Jr when she hears a scream coming from behind the large frozen boulder. Artemis arrives to the scene see Icicle Jr down and Juri is leaving. _"Stop right there"_ Artemis shouts at Juri as draws her bow and arrow at. Juri stops to turn around to see Artemis which the female becomes shocked.

 _"It's you. You're the one from the news"_ said Artemis. _"What you want an autograph"_ Juri asks as she licks her lips. _"What did you do to him"_ Artemis, who still draws her bow and arrow asks Juri.

 _"Is this about that iced up dork? I did you a favor, you can take him. I'm leaving"_ Juri says as she leaves, but Artemis runs up to Juri, getting her way. _"You're not going anywhere"_ Artemis reponds to Juri in an angry tone.

 _"Look princess you got two choices, you either let me leave or I'm going to do you what I did to that frozen dork over there"_ said Juri who threatens Artemis.

 _"No you got two choices, either you surrender or I'll make you surrender"_ Artemis tells Juri. Juri ignores Artemis' empty threats as she pushes her aside. Artemis didn't take to kindly to being push as she's about to shoot Juri with an arrow. Juri heads to a cliff and Artemis shoots a trick arrow at her but she dodges it. _"So I'm guessing you want the second choice then so be it. But since I like you, I'll go easy on you"_ Juri tells Artemis.

Juri attempts to deliver some variable strikes to Artemis but she blocks her attacks. Juri delivers a roundhouse kick but Artemis dodges it and responds with a jumping spin kick which hits Juri in the face. The kick to Juri's face causes her to stagger as she's about to lose her balance. Juri wipes the dirt off her face but notices there's blood on her hand. She wipes her face again and notices her nose is bleeding. Juri then shows her anger at Artemis as she glares at the female archer.

 _"You little bitch you made me bleed"_ said an angry Juri who continues to glare at Artemis. Juri's left eye starts to glow bright pink as well as her body. Artemis shoots a trick arrow at Juri but the it's gets destroyed easily. Artemis' eyes widen in fear when the arrow didn't do anything to Juri who slowly approaches her. Artemis starts to walk back shooting another trick arrow but again it's gets destroyed. The power in Juri left eye increases even more which then creates a firey force field of some kind. Artemis takes out an another which turns out to be an explosive arrow aiming at Juri.

The Bio-Ship is flying in the air at the same time a snowstorm occurs. _"I wonder where Artemis is"_ a worry Kid Flash asks. _"I don't think she can survive a snowstorm"_ Robin says. Suddenly an explosion occurs as purple smoke can seen which gets the team their attention. _"What was that"_ Kid Flash asks.

 _"Something's wrong, I can't detect Artemis"_ said a worried Miss Martian. _"Wait I see someone"_ Robin says who sees a body lying on the snow. _"M'gann, take us there now"_ Aqualad tells Miss Martian. The Bio-Ship lands on the snow and the team exits from it. _"Over there"_ Robin says who points to the direction of the body. They head there only to find out that it's not Artemis but Icicle Jr who unconscious. _"What the happened to him"_ Superboy asks.

 _"I don't think Artemis did this"_ said Robin who checks Icicle Jr for a pulse. _"Artemis, where are you"_ Kid Flash shouts. Kid Flash uses his googles to check for Artemis but to no avail. _"I'm getting worried"_ said the speedster.

 _"Artemis"_ Robin shouts. He is about to walk further when he trips on something. Robin looks at what he trips and it's Artemis who is same condition as Icicle Jr but more worse. _"I found her"_ Robin shouts. The members of the team rush to her to while Robin checks for a pulse. _"Artemis"_ Kid Flash says but she's not responding. _"Who did this her"_ Miss Martian asks who starts to cry a little.

A glowing pink object is glowing within the flurries of the snow which the team their attention. The team looks at the glowing pink object as it comes closer. It turns to be Juri whose left eye is glowing a bright pink eye. _"Well, well the gang is all here"_ Juri says to the team. _"It's the woman from the news"_ Robin says. _"What did you do to her"_ Kid Flash angry shouts at Juri.

 _"You might want to watch your tone"_ Juri tells the speedster. _"Answer the question"_ this time Aqualad shouts. _"There's one rule you never do to me, never hit me"_ Juri tells Aqualad. _"I told that bitch that she had two choices. She chose the second choice"_ Juri tells the team. The teams into their fighting stance, preparing to do battle with Juri but she just raises her eyebrow.

 _"Is this a joke"_ Juri asks who just laughs at the team. Then Juri's left eye and body glows bright pink. _"What's wrong with her"_ Superboy asks. Juri delivers an axe kick in full force which hits the ground. The impact not only causes an earthquake but cracking sounds. _"What's that an earthquake"_ Kid Flash asks. _"I would head to your little ship if I were you"_ Juri tells the speedster.

 _"Guys, the ground it's collapsing"_ Robin tells the team. _"Get to the Bio-Ship now"_ Aqualad shouts. Kid Flash picks up an unconscious Artemis bridal style while Superboy puts Icicle Jr over his shoulder. The team head inside the Bio-Ship while Juri watches them. The Bio-ship takes off while a portion of the ground completely collapses as Juri goes down with it.

 _"I can't believe we just let her get away"_ said a frustrated Kid Flash who slams the controls. _"There's nothing we can do"_ Robin tells Kid Flash. The speedster approaches to a still unconscious Artemis who still hasn't woken up. The Bio-Ship flies back to Mount Justice after not only failing a mission but their teammate is seriously hurt.

 **The team have felt the wrath of Juri as she seriously hurt Artemis. What will happen next stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mount Justice**

 **October 16, 12:00 EDT**

 _"Still can't believe that woman did that to Artemis"_ said Superman. _"The team wasn't prepared for this. Especially with someone who doesn't care about who she hurts"_ Batman adds.

 _"Artemis is in really bad condition. How can someone do this and not have any repercussion"_ Flash said.

 _"Can't imagine how the team is holding up"_ Superman asks. _"It's not to good"_ Batman tells him. In the lounge area of Mount Justice; Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Kid Flash are coping of what happened to Artemis. Superboy is sitting on the couch while Robin looks at his arm computer of news clips of the woman that put Artemis in the hospital.

 _"Now I get why Batman didn't want us involve in stopping her"_ said Aqualad. _"How can a person not care"_ Superboy asks.

 _"She didn't look like she was being mind controlled"_ Miss Martian says. Kid Flash doesn't say anything as he storms out the lounge area. _"Why do I get this feeling that Wally is going to something he might regret"_ Superboy asks.

 _"He just need some time to cool off"_ Aqualad tells Superboy. _"Remeber when we returned to Mount Justice"_ Superboy asks.

 _"Wally just walk past us, Batman, even Flash. He didn't even want to eat anything"_ Robin says.

 _"One thing is bothering me. When she was at Metropolis, she used a piece of Kryptonite to weaken Superman. She then escaped through a boom tube, and Luthor denies ever giving her the Kyptonite and a Father Box"_ said Superboy.

 **Western Mongolia**

 **October 16, 11:30 ICT**

Klarion is in the video screen looking at the magic object while Vandal Savage and Ra's al Ghul watch. _**"Have you ever seen something so beautiful"**_ Klarion asks. _"I hope that will serve you a purpose"_ Vandal Savage says to Klarion.

 _"I got to say Savage, I was wrong. Having Juri attack members of the Justice League and making the young heroes will no longer interfere"_ said an impressed Ra's al Ghul. _"After what Juri did to poor Artemis, the young heroes should think twice of interfering"_ Vandal Savage says to Ra's.

At that time Sportsmaster storms to the main room. _"Savage, where is she"_ Sportsmaster shouts at Savage. _"Are you talking about Juri"_ Savage asks. _"You damn right I'm talking about that bitch. Where is she"_ Sportsmaster still shouts.

 _"You do know this bitch has a name"_ said a female voice. Sportsmaster turns around to see Juri have enter the main room. _"Who the hell do you think you are"_ Sportsmaster asks who gets in Juri's face. _"Lawrence, please refrain yourself"_ Ra's tells Sportsmaster.

 _"Yeah Lawrence, you don't want to do something you'll live to regret"_ Juri says to Sportsmaster. _"I could careless on who you severly hurt. But why Artemis out of all people"_ an enraged Sportsmaster asks.

 _"Why do you care about this Artemis"_ Juri asks. _"Because this is Artemis' father"_ Ra's al Ghul tells Juri. _"This is Artemis' father? This is a joke right"_ Juri responds by laughing at Sportsmaster.

 _"You think this is funny? You put my daughter in the hospital"_ Sportsmaster gets in Juri's face, glaring at her. _"You're not joking, she is your daughter huh"_ said Juri who stops laughing.

 _"Correction, she was your daughter"_ Juri tells Sportsmaster as she begins to walk away. This makes Sportsmaster even more mad than before. He takes out his "Hammer" which uses it which the rope part of it wraps around Juri's neck. He then makes the grip tighter causing Juri falls to her knees, grasping for air.

 _"Sportsmaster, release it now"_ Ra's shouts at him. _"Relax, Sportsmaster needs to learn a lesson"_ Savage tells Ra's al Ghul. Juri's left eye starts as well as her body glows to a bright pink. _"What the hell"_ as Sportsmaster becomes shock, he tightens the grip even more but Juri is standing up attempting to fight it. She manages to turn around look at Sportsmaster who still tries to tighten the grip. Juri grabs the rope part of the "Hammer" and will full force of her power she pulls Sportsmaster to her. Juri then grabs Sportsmaster's head, delivering a STO maneuver that drops him.

 _"Big mistake"_ Juri tells Sportsmaster who has him pinned down. She makes a fist in which starts to glow a fiery bright pink as she's about deliver a blow that can kill him. _"Juri, it's not worth it"_ Ra's intervenes. Juri stops as she removes her hand from Sportsmaster's face. She then removes the rope that was around her and drops it near Sportsmaster. _"Consider yourself lucky"_ Juri tells Sportsmaster. She leaves the main room while Sportsmaster slowly gets up.

Sportsmaster is about to go after her when Ra's al Ghul gets in his way. _"That's enough"_ Vandal tells Sportsmaster. _"How can you have her be a part of this"_ Sportsmaster question Vandal Savage.

 _"Out of all our operatives, Juri has been the most successful. Unlike some operatives"_ Vandal Savage glares at Sportsmaster telling him. _"She not only put Icicle Jr in the hospital but my daughter as well"_ Sportmaster tells Savage.

 _"Icicle Jr and Artemis being in the hospital is the least of your problem. Right now you need to be more worried about your other daughter"_ Ra's al Ghul tells Sportsmaster.

 _"Jade"_ is what a worried Sportsmaster says. _"If Cheshire finds Juri and gets revenge, then Jade will join Artemis"_ Savage tells Sportsmaster.

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 16, 1:00 EDT**

Flash walk down the hallway of Mount Justice when he sees Robin and Aqualad walking the opposite. _"Hey have any of you seen Wally"_ Flash asks them both. Suddenly Flash, Robin, and Aqualad hear a crashing sound. _"I think I might know where he's at"_ Robin tells Flash. _"That sounded like it came from the workout room"_ Flash says.

They head to the workout to find a fifty pound dumbbell in the hallway. They enter to see Kid Flash siting at the one of the workout bench use for bench pressing looking down. _"Wally, I know how upset you are"_ Flash tells his protege but then Kid Flash looks at him wiping tears from his face.

 _"Upset, upset, I'm pissed off. I should've followed Artemis when she was pursuing Icicle Jr. I could've saved her"_ a sad Kid Flash tells his mentor. _"Wally, it wasn't your fault. You, the team, couldn't anticipate what was going to happen"_ Flash tells him.

 _"And you know Artemis wouldn't want you to act like this"_ Aqualad tells Kid Flash. _"I know but if like we should do something. I mean go after her, stop her from doing anymore harm"_ Kid Flash says.

 _"Believe me Kid I would've want the team to stop her. But after what she has done, this situation is now a Justice League matter"_ Flash tells Kid Flash.

 _"Hey I got an idea, how about you, me, Kaldur, Megan, and Conner go out somewhere"_ Robin asks Kid Flash. _"Seems like a good idea and take the Bio-Ship"_ Flash suggests. _"You know what that does seems like a good idea"_ Kid Flash agrees.

 **Gotham City**

 **October 17, 0:30 EDT**

Artemis is lying in a hospital bed. She hasn't woken up and is on a medical ventilator to help her breathe. A shadow figure enters the room to see Artemis and it's Cheshire. She takes off her mask showing a sad look on her face. Jade tries to hold in her tears but can't as she looks at Artemis. Jade approaches Artemis, hugging her as she cries.

 _"Artemis, I'm so sorry. I should've never left you behind. I should've taken you with me. Please forgive me"_ Jade who still hugs Artemis tells her. Jade gets up wiping the tears of her face. The look on Jade goes from sadness to anger. _"I know know who did this you"_ Jade says as she puts her mask back on. Cheshire heads to the window and looks back at Artemis.

 _"I will get vengeance against your attacker. Juri you're mine."_


	5. Chapter 5

**New Orleans**

 **October 17, 19:30 CDT**

A mysterious man wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans, and black running sneakers grabs a young woman who was heading home. With his hands covering her mouth while the other hand has her at gunpoint, the man drags the young woman to the alley. Away so that no one can see her or hear her scream. He then pins her against the while as the the man points the gun at the woman.

 _"What, what do you want"_ the terrified woman asks. _"Give me your money now"_ the man tells her. The young woman gives him about twenty-seven dollars. _"Here this is all I got please let me go home"_ the woman pleads with the man. _"This is not enough, you're going to have to give me something else"_ the hooded man tells the woman who points the gun at a nearby mattress. The woman see the mattress, terrified realizing the hooded man wants to rape her. He grabs the woman by her hair, throwing to the mattress. The man takes out switchblade begins to rip the pants she's wear. She pounds on the man hitting him but he overpowers her. Unaware that Juri has jumped down which the woman sees.

 _"Wow how pathetic"_ said Juri. The man stops to look back to see Juri. _"Hey I know you. You're that woman from the news. The one who really injured Superman, Flash and Green Arrow"_ the hooded man says.

 _"Am I really that famous"_ Juri asks. _"Well what do you expect after what you done, I mean you did killed seven people"_ the man tells her. _"Like I care what I do to them"_ Juri tell the man.

 _"Now if you don't mind I got some slut I got to rape"_ the man tells Juri who is about to proceed to rape young woman. _"Actually I do mind"_ Juri tells the man. She grabs his shoulder, throwing him into to some garbage cans. _"I suggest you leave now"_ Juri tells the almost naked woman. The young woman runs away while the man gets up. _"What's your god damn problem"_ the man glares at Juri.

 _"Tell me about Martian Manhunter"_ Juri asks. _"You mean that green alien? What about it"_ the man asks Juri. _"Where would I find it"_ Juri asks. _"I don't know how about Mars"_ the man sarcastically tells Juri. She didn't like that response, so Juri leg sweeps him. She then places her right arm around his neck and her right knee pressed against his back. _"No one likes a smart-ass"_ Juri tells the man as she applies pressure on him.

 _"Now let's try this again. Where do I find Martian Manhunter"_ Juri asks the man again as she appiles more pressure. _"I...don't...know"_ the man who is withering in pain tells Juri. _"Liar, I watch the news. The Martian was here one time"_ Juri says.

 _"That...was...like...a couple...of...months...ago"_ the man tells Juri while she still applies pressure on him. Juri rolls her eyes realizing that she won't be able to find Martian Manhunter decides to release the hold she has on the mugger. _"This is a waste of time"_ Juri says. She's about to leave when the mugger grabs his gun, pointing it at Juri.

 _"Why do I even bother"_ Juri asks. Juri quickly spin kicks the gun out his hand. She then delivers a roundhouse, knocking him out. Juri hears police sirens coming from the background. _"Consider yourself lucky"_ Juri tell the unconscious man. She takes out the Father Box to activate it, opening a boom tube, entering to it.

A Month Ago

 **Infinity Island**

 **September 17, 18:00 ECT**

Ra's al Ghul escorts Juri to a large room where she meets the League of Shadows. The members include some Shadow Agents, Cheshire, Black Spider, Sensei, Ubu, and Talia al Ghul. _"Good, you're all here. Everyone this is Juri Han"_ Ra's al Ghul introduces her to the other League of Shadow members.

 _"So what she's a new member"_ Black Spider asks. _"She's actually a freelancer. Juri is not a member of the League of Shadows"_ Ra's tells Black Spider.

 _"You think this is a good idea to bring her"_ Cheshire asks. _"Don't ever question me"_ Ra's tells her. _"If Ra's al Ghul has a reason to bring her, then it's best not to question him"_ Sensei says.

 _"I still say she doesn't belong here"_ said Cheshire. _"Wanna do something about it"_ Juri tells Cheshire. Cheshire takes out one of her collapsible swords about to attack Juri but Taila stops her. _"Jade, you claim to say that Juri doesn't belong here. How would you like to see Juri in action"_ Ra's says to Cheshire.

Juri and Ra's al Ghul look at each other nodding in agreement as she approaches the center. Ra's then looks to his Shadow Agents as they approach the center surrounding Juri. One Shadow Agent takes out a sword, attempts to attack Juri but she quickly dodges the attack. He tries again but this time Juri grabs his arm, throwing him to the floor. Juri then delivers a vicious axe kick to the Shadow Agent's chest which knocks him out. Ra's orders two of the Shadow Agents to attack Juri. _"Really just two"_ said an unimpressed Juri.

The two Shadow Agents take out their swords to attack Juri but she avoids the attacks. Juri delivers several strikes to one of the Shadow Agents and delivers a reverse side kick to another. Ra's looks to the eight remaining agents as they all surround Juri. _"This is going to be fun"_ Juri says as her left eye beings to glow a bright pink color as well as her body. _"Father, what's going on with her"_ Talia asks. _"Observe my child"_ Ra's tells his daughter.

One agent attempts to attack Juri but she quickly avoids it hitting the agent with a back fist, knocking him out. Two more agents attack Juri but she defeats them with ease with a reverse roundhouse kick to one and a heel kick to another. _"Three down, five to go"_ Juri says. Now the five remaining Shadow Agents attack Juri but every time they try to attack her, she blocks each one. Juri knocks one out with a tiger claw strike. She then takes out three agents with a barrage of kicks. Juri then delivers the final blow to the last agent with a thrust kick.

The other League of Shadow members are stunned on what they witness. _"Anyone else would like to question her"_ Ra's al Ghul asks. _"Okay i'm gonna go look around the place"_ Juri tells the League the Shadows as she leaves. Cheshire looks at Juri leaving as she glares at her.

Juri approaches to the end of the League of Shadow headquarters which takes her to a balcony as she looks outside of Infinity Island. _"If you're planning to do a sneak attack, don't bother I know you're here"_ Juri says as she suspects someone was approaching her. Juri turns around to see Cheshire with her collapsible swords in hand. _"What's your purpose of being here? It's odd that Ra's al Ghul invited you unless there's a reason"_ Cheshire said.

 _"Well that's none of your business"_ Juri tells Cheshire. Cheshire now glares at Juri after she refuse to tells her.

 _"You know since you are the first person to confront me, I'll tell you. I was approached by Vandal Savage. He's heard of me and wanted help from me. At first I didn't want nothing to do with him, but that is until he told me about a group known as the Justice League"_ Juri tells Cheshire.

 _"Those seven people you killed? That was you"_ Cheshire asks Juri. _"Well duh. Of course it was me"_ Juri tells Cheshire.

 _"So what you want to fight the Justice League"_ Cheshire asks Juri. _"Not the just the League. Savage wants me to make sure that a team of little kids don't stick their nose in his business or anyone else's"_ Juri tells Cheshire.

 _"Your purpose is to either fight members of the Justice League and the sidekicks"_ said Cheshire. _"Pretty much send a message"_ Juri tells Cheshire.

 _"The sidekicks, have you seen them"_ Cheshire asks. _"Savage showed me pictures of them"_ Juri tells her. _"Did you see a female archer"_ Cheshire asks Juri.

 _"Yeah I did. What about her"_ Juri asks. _"Stay away from her"_ Cheshire tells Juri. _"Why should I"_ Juri asks. Cheshire approaches Juri, placing a sai near her throat. _"I mean it stay away from her"_ Cheshire threatens Juri.

 _"Whatever, look if she doesn't put her hands on me, then I'll her alone. But tell me why do you want me to say away from her"_ Juri asks Cheshire who attempts to take off her mask but Cheshire grabs Juri's hand.

 _"The female archer is my sister"_ Cheshire tells Juri. _"Aw how cute, she's your sister. So protective of her"_ Juri respond in her sweet devilish manner.

 _"Look I'm not going to repeat myself. Stay away from her"_ Cheshire tells Juri with her sai still near her throat. _"Don't worry, as long as your sister doesn't do anything stupid, I won't hurt her"_ Juri tells her. Cheshire lowers the sai she had placed near Juri's neck. Cheshire is about to leave when Juri gets in her way. _"If I'm going to keep my end of the deal, how about you let me see your face"_ Juri asks who places her hand on Cheshire's mask. Juri removes the mask which shows her eyes with Vietnamese facial features.

 _"Wow you're cute, why do you wear a mask"_ Juri ask as she approaches closer to Jade. It looks like if Juri is going to kiss her but she moves to Jade's ear instead. _"Don't worry I won't do anything to her. Just as long as she don't put her hands on me"_ Juri whispers that to Jade's ear. Juri seductively licks Jade's ear which disturbs her. Juri walks away while Jade looks confuse puts her mask back on.

Present

 **Infinity Island**

 **October 17, 23:00 ECT**

Ra's al Ghul walks down the hall when he notices Juri standing at the balcony looking outside. _"Cheshire is going to come after me"_ Juri says to Ra's al Ghul who notices he's approaching her.

 _"You don't need to worry. I'm sure Sportsmaster will find her and convince her not to pursue you"_ Ra's tells Juri.

 _"That's not what's bothering you is it"_ Ra's asks Juri. _"I'm wasting my time finding that Martian"_ Juri tells Great One.

 _"You should forget about Martian Manhunter and focus your attention on the Dark Knight"_ Ra's tells Juri. _"Maybe I should"_ Juri says as she takes out the Father Box.

 _"I better get out here. I get the feeling Cheshire will find me here, and I'm trying my best not to hurt her"_ Juri says. She uses the Father Box to open a boom tube which Juri enters it.


	6. Chapter 6

The Bio-Ship flies through the skies over downtown New York. Kaldur'ahm, Richard, Wally, Connor, and Megan are wearing civilian clothes. _"It was good seeing Artemis finally woken up"_ said Wally. _"It will be good visiting her"_ Kaldur says.

 _"How long Artemis has to stay there until she can be release"_ Connor asks. _"About three days"_ Dick tells Connor. _"I'm glad the injuries weren't too serious"_ said Megan.

 _"Are we almost there yet"_ Wally asks. _"You're really complaining"_ Dick says to Wally. _"I don't want to get there and find out that visiting hours are over"_ said Wally.

 _"I'm pretty sure we will get there before visit hours end"_ Kaldur tells Wally.

 **Gotham City**

 **October 18, 17:00 EDT**

At an alleyway in downtown Gotham; two street thugs are taken out by Juri. One of them is leaning against the dumpster unconscious and the other is trying to crawl away from Juri, but she approaches him. Juri then delivers a fierce axe kick to the back which knocks him out.

 _"That was boring"_ said a disappointed Juri. _"Come on out dark rodent"_ said Juri who is taunting Batman.

About 10 miles away from the alleyway; an unmasked Cheshire is inside a parking garage which is near the hospital that Artemis is in. She sees Artemis lying on the hospital bed fully awake. _"I'm glad you're alright Artemis"_ said a relieved Jade. Jade then puts her mask on, taking out one of her collapsible swords. _"Juri, you broke your promise. You promised me that you wouldn't harm Artemis"_ said a vengeful Cheshire.

Cheshire looks outside to get a closer look of Artemis but hears sounds of car alarms. She looks around the parking garage to see a shadow figure approaching closer Cheshire so she hides in the shadow area of the garage. The figure that shows up is really Juri while Cheshire glares at her.

 _"What do I have to do to get Batman's attention"_ Juri asks as she looks around the parking garage. Juri looks outside and notices a hospital. She at one of the windows and sees Artemis lying on bed. _"Oh wow the princess fully recovered sort of"_ said Juri.

 _"I should probably go over there and visit her"_ said Juri. A round object rolls to her which she steps on. Juri sees the object which turns out to be a flash bomb. The bomb generates a bright flash which blinds Juri. As she is temporarily blind, Cheshire ambushes her. Cheshire pins her down to the ground and places a sai near her throat at that time Juri gets her vision back.

 _"Cheshire; long time no see"_ said a very calm Juri. _"You broke your promise"_ an angry Cheshire tells Juri.

 _"Could you refresh my memory"_ Juri asks Cheshire. _"I told you not to hurt my sister"_ Cheshire tells Juri as she put the sai closer to her throat.

 _"Oh now I remember, and I also told you if that bitch did anything stupid, well I wouldn't be held responsible"_ Juri reminds Cheshire. Juri then headbutts Cheshire, being no longer pinned to the ground. Cheshire takes out her collapsible swords to attack Juri. Juri avoids the incoming sword attacks, but Cheshire tries again. Her left eye and body begins to glow to a bright pink color as Juri uses her quick speed to avoid one of Cheshire's sword attacks. Juri then delivers a roundhouse kick to the back of Cheshire's head which causes her drop her sword as well as mask flies off her face.

 _"I really hate doing this especially you got such a cute face"_ Juri tells the unmask Cheshire. She doesn't responds as Cheshire with a sai in each hand attacks Juri. But Juri easily dodges her attack and delivers a leg sweep as Cheshire lands hard on the ground. _"On second thought, I'm going to enjoy doing that"_ Juri tells Cheshire. Juri is unaware that Cheshire is secretly holding three explosive pellet.

The Bio-Ship, which is in camouflage mode flies through the streets of Gotham. _"We're almost there"_ Megan says who looks at the hospital which is on a screen. At that time an explosion occurs at a nearby parking garage.

 _"Who did that"_ Dick asks. _"Wait a minute I see someone"_ Connor says. _"It's her"_ said Kaldur who sees a woman's body glowing bright pink. _"She's near the hospital Artemis is in"_ Wally says.

 _"Someone else is there"_ said Connor. _"It's Cheshire"_ Dick says. _"What's she doing here"_ Megan asks. _"Getting revenge"_ Dick tells Megan.

 _"Open the hatch, I got to go stop her"_ Wally tells Megan. _"Be careful"_ Kaldur says to Wally. Megan telepathically contacts the Bio-Ship as she opens the hatch which allows Wally to jump down.

 _"Nowhere to go"_ Juri tells Jade who has her cornered. Jade responds by throwing several shurikens at Juri but her left eye glows which easily destroys the shurikens. _"Is that it? That's all you got"_ an unimpressed Juri asks Jade.

Jade begins to fight Juri but she easily blocks her attacks. Jade tries again but Juri counters and delivers a back heel kick to the side of her head. Jade falls to her knees, being exhausted from fighting by Juri. _"I gotta say, you gave me quite a workout"_ said Juri as she approaches Jade.

Juri then kneels, placing her hand on Jade's chin as she's going to kiss her. _"I don't want to do this to you so I'm going to give you the option to say you're sorry. If you don't, well I can't be held responsible for what I'm going to do to you"_ Juri says to Jade.

Jade glares at Juri then spits at her. Juri calmly wipes the spit from face then grabs Jade by her hair. _"It was nice knowing you. I'll tell Artemis bad news"_ Juri tells Jade. Juri is about to finish off Jade with a palm heel strike when Wally appears and hits Juri, sending near the ledge of the parking garage. At that time the Bio-Ship appears still in camouflage mode, landing on top of the roof of a nearby building which is across the street from the hospital.

 _ **"Wally; be careful"**_ Kaldur telepathically tells Wally. _**"Yeah I know, but I'm not going to let her hurt anyone else"**_ Wally says telepathically. Wally looks at Jade to see she is unconscious from the beating Juri gave her. Juri quickly recovers after Wally used his super speed to attack her. _"You pick a bad time to interfere"_ Juri says to Wally. She gets to her feet now looking at the speedster as her left eye glows to a bright pink. She uses her left eye to target Wally and Juri notices his stats are above normal.

 _"This is interesting. He kind of reminds of that speed demon I fought at Central City"_ said Juri. She gets into a fighting stance as Juri prepares to fight Wally.

 _ **"Aw man I don't like the way she's looking at me"**_ Wally says telepathically. _**"Wally; take Cheshire and get out of there"**_ Kaldur says telepathically. As Juri is about to attack Wally; three pellets are mysteriously thrown near her which turns out to be smoke pellets. Juri tries to see Wally and Jade but the all the smoke surrounding her prevents that. She suddenly gets attacked by a figure but Juri is unaffected by the attack. The figure then approaches Juri who turns out be Batman.

 _"Finally I got your attention"_ Juri says to the Dark Knight. _"How many more people are you going to hurt"_ Batman asks Juri who secretly takes out a bat-a-rang.

 _"You think I care about these people? I could care less about them"_ Juri says as she gets into a fighting stance. _"What happen to you"_ Batman asks. Juri doesn't respond as she uses her left eye to target Batman, studying his stats. _"Get out of here now"_ Batman tells Wally.

 _"You don't have to tell me twice"_ Wally says. He carries Jade bridal style using super speed, exiting the parking garage. _"Oh well I don't really care about those two. Besides, at least I got you"_ Juri tells Batman. Juri jumps in the air delivering a diving kick but Batman blocks her attack. _"That was too easy"_ Juri says as her left eye begins to glow a bright pink. She charges up to Batman with a flurry of kicks. Batman again blocks her attack but it becomes more difficult. The last kick by Juri sends Batman flying but he lands on his feet. Juri charges to Batman again but he throws some pellets at her which gets easily destroyed.

 _"Sorry Batman, but that won't work a second time"_ Juri tells the Dark Knight.

 _"We can't just sit here and do nothing"_ Connor says. _"Connor; you know we didn't come prepared"_ Dick tells him. _"We're not ready to fight her"_ Kaldur adds.

 _"I know but"_ Connor says but notices Megan isn't here. _"M'gann's gone"_ Connor tells Dick and Kaldur. The two turn to the seat where Miss Martian usually sit in and she's no longer there. _"She didn't"_ said Dick.

Batman slams three smoke pellets on the ground which unleashes a smoke screen. _"You're desperate to stop me huh"_ Juri says to Batman. Juri uses her left eye to look around for Batman. She sees a figure in within the smoke screen approach her. Juri's left eye glows to a bright pink, delivering a fierce thrust kick which hits Batman. Juri takes down Batman again with an axe kick to the lower back of the Dark Knight.

Juri approaches the fallen Batman, laughing at him. _"Such a shame that I have to end your life"_ She says to Batman. As Juri makes a fist and about to deliver a final blow; she gets lift up in the air. Juri looks to see Miss Martian who is hovering in the air. _"This is unexpected"_ said Juri. Miss Martian doesn't respond to Juri as she is send flying to the entrance area of the parking garage.

Juri gets up smiling at Miss Martian as if she somewhat enjoyed that attack. _"You must be Martian Manhunter's niece"_ Juri says as she uses her left eye to scan Miss Martian.

 _"Well since I couldn't find Martian Manhunter, you will have to do"_ Juri says to Miss Martian. Juri quickly rushes to Miss Martian but she gets taken up in the air again with telekinesis. And just like before, Juri gets send flying to the same spot. Juri gets up but this time she glares at Miss Martian in an angry vengeful look on her face. _"Okay no more games time for me to finish you"_ Juri tells Miss Martian. Juri left eye glows to bright pink as well as her body, the glow surround her becomes brighter.

 _"I don't like the looks of this"_ said Miss Martian as she sees Juri's body glows to a bright pink. As Juri charges up to the niece of Martian Manhunter, M'gann sees a nearby four door car. Miss Martian uses telekinesis to lift the car, hurls it towards Juri. Juri stops as she sees the car coming toward her. Juri delivers a front kick at full force at the part where the gas cap is located. The impact of the kick causes the car to explode, which Juri, Miss Martian, and Batman are the midst of it.

Inside the Bio-Ship; Dick, Connor, Kaldur, and Wally look on worried of what they just saw. _"I hope they're alright"_ said a worried Kaldur.

On top floor of the parking garage; Batman has used his cape to shield himself and Miss Martian from the explosion. _"You alright"_ Batman asks. _"I'm okay"_ Miss Martian tells Batman.

Batman looks around for Juri but she's nowhere to be found. _"Where she go"_ M'gann asks. _"She's gone. She must have escape and we should do the same"_ Batman tells M'gann who hears police sirens.

 _"So much for visiting Artemis"_ said a disappointed Wally. _"After what just happened, I doubt that"_ Kaldur tells Wally.

 _"I guess we're heading"_ said Connor.

A hour has past since the incident near Gotham Hospital. Jade is limping through the alleyway. Jade have underestimated Juri on how strong she is. Jade was lucky to be alive after what Juri has done to the people she either injured or killed. Jade notices a shadow figure approaching her. Jade turns around and it's Sportsmaster. _"What the hell happened to you"_ Sportsmaster asks.

 _"Why do you care"_ an angry Jade asks. _"You went after Juri"_ her dad guesses.

 _"So what, she hurt Artemis. She put in the hospital. Did you even bother to visit her"_ Jade shouts at her father.

 _"I was trying to find you so you wouldn't do anything stupid"_ Sportsmaster tells Jade. _"Like what"_ Jade shouts.

 _"Going after Juri, what you think you're only one who want to get payback on her"_ now it's Sportsmaster who shouts.

 _"Like I'm suppose to believe you want payback"_ Jade says to her father but no longer shouting at him.

 _"You honestly think I wouldn't want to get vengeance on anyone who harms my daughter? I would do the same for you if anything would happen to you"_ Sportsmaster tells Jade who is also no longer shouting at her.

 _"Oh how cute"_ Jade responds in a sarcastic way. _"Look you don't have believe me Little Girl"_ Sportsmaster says to Jade.

 _"Then I won't"_ Jade interrupts while Sportsmaster rolls his eyes. _"Look if want to get revenge on Juri, then we're going to do it together. What do you say Little Girl"_ Sportsmaster asks his oldest daughter.

 _"Fine, but remember this is only a one time thing. After this we never speak to each other again"_ Jade tells her father.

It's almost midnight Bruce Wayne enters the living room of Wayne Manor. He's about to go to bed when he notices the Bat Symbol in the sky. It's strange that the Police Commissioner would be using the Bat Signal this late.

Fifteen minutes later; Batman has arrived at the roof of Gotham Police Department. He sees the Bat Signal is on but sign of James Gordon. _"Commissioner Gordon"_ as Batman calls out for him. _"James"_ Batman tries again but no responds. He looks around for him unaware that someone wearing black and red ankle boots approaches Batman.

 **The next chapter will have another character from the Street Fighter to appear. Sorry I took long, I had writers block but I finish. And also this story is ending three chapters left.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gotham City**

 **October 19, 0:14 EDT**

Batman has arrived at the roof of Gotham Police Department. He sees the Bat Signal is on but sign of James Gordon. _"Commissioner Gordon"_ as Batman calls out for him. _"James"_ Batman tries again but no response. He looks around for him unaware that someone wearing black and red ankle boots approaches Batman.

Batman quickly notices someone approaching him, turns to throws a bat-a-rang at the person which turns out to be a woman. She is wearing a black business suit with black metallic gloves, her skin a light brown color, with green eyes, with long red hair in very unique style. She easily dodges the bat-a-rang and delivers a punch to Batman. But when he blocks it, Batman gets an electric shock.

The female attacks again but Batman dodges them instead of blocking them. The last hit the female delivers to Batman gives him an electric shock. The female goes for the attack again but Batman drops three smoke pellets to the floor. She delivers jump spin kick only to hit nothing. She looks around for Batman then she looks down, noticing a shadow figure descending to her.

She looks up to see Batman who throws a bola at her which renders the female defense as she falls to the floor. Batman slowly lands on the floor, approaching the woman. _"Your fighting skills are very impressive"_ the woman say to Batman.

 _"I get the feeling you didn't come here to cause trouble"_ Batman says. The woman easily unties herself from the bola, then stands up. _"Who are you"_ Batman asks.

 _"All you need to know that I go by the code name Crimson Viper. You might find this hard to believe but I'm not just an ordinary civilian"_ she tells Batman.

 _"You're a C.I.A. agent"_ Batman says. _"How did you know that"_ a surprised Crimson Viper asks. _"Your fighting skills, only C.I.A. operative are giving that kind of training"_ Batman tells Crimson Viper.

 _"I never picture you as a detective"_ Crimson Viper says to Batman. _"There's a reason why you came here"_ said Batman.

 _"It's about the woman that has been attacking Metropolis, Central City, Star City, and Gotham"_ said Crimson Viper. _"You know here"_ Batman asks.

 _"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into"_ Crimson Viper tells Batman. _"How much do you know about her"_ Batman asks.

 _"I know a lot about her"_ Crimson Viper tells Batman. _"If that is true, then you need to come with me to Mount Justice. And tell the others about her"_ Batman tells Crimson Viper.

 _"I'll be staying at Gotham Arm"_ Crimson Viper tells Batman. _"I'll pick up from there"_ Batman says. She walks to ledge of the police department looking at the Bat Symbol in the sky. _"Let me ask you, is it difficult protecting this city"_ Crimson Viper asks. She turns around but Batman is no longer here.

 _"You're a mysterious person aren't you"_ she asks.

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 19, 12:30 EDT**

 _"Recognize Batman 02"_

Batman and Crimson Viper enters the mission room of Mount Justice via Zeta Tube. _"Batman; what was so important that you wanted us to come here? Um who's she"_ Superman asks when he notices a woman is with him.

 _"This is Crimson Viper. She knows about the woman that is wreaking havoc for days"_ Batman tells Superman.

 _"No offense but I don't think it's a good idea to bring a stranger here"_ Superboy tells Batman.

 _"You think I'm a stranger Connor Kent"_ Crimson Viper asks. _"How did she"_ a puzzled and shocked Superboy asks. _"She's a C.I.A. agent"_ Batman tells Superboy.

 _"So she knows our identities"_ Superman asks. _"Yes"_ Batman tells the Man of Steel.

 _"I'm not going to tell anyone about your secret. I have no interest"_ Crimson Viper. _"Fair enough, so tell us about the woman"_ said Superman.

 _"Recognize Flash 04, Kid Flash B03"_

Flash and his sidekick Kid Flash enter Mount Justice via Zeta Tube. They see Batman, Superman, and Superboy are in the mission room along with Crimson Viper. _"Um Batman; who's she"_ Flash asks.

 _"And what's she doing here"_ Kid Flash asks Batman. _"This is Crimson Viper, she going to fill us in about our attacker"_ Batman tells the two speedsters.

 _"Um okay, but you do realize you let a stranger inside Mount Justice"_ Kid Flash tells Batman who then gives the speedster his strict look. _"I'm no stranger Wally West"_ Crimson Viper says to Kid Flash.

 _"How, how, how"_ said a surprised Kid Flash. _"She's a C.I.A. agent"_ Batman tells Kid Flash.

 _"So she knows_ " a still surprised Kid Flash says. _"Yes she's knows Flash's identity"_ Batman tells Kid Flash.

 _"She's knows all of our secrets"_ Superboy adds. _"Don't worry I'm not going to tell the public about you"_ Viper tells Kid Flash.

 _"Fair enough"_ Flash says. _"Now tells us about the woman"_ Superman asks Viper. She heads to the computer, connecting a flash drive. The computer shows a picture of Juri. _"Her name is Juri Han was a member of an organization known as S.I.N."_ Viper explains.

 _"That name sounds familiar"_ said Flash. _"S.I.N. is the weapons division of the organization of Shadaloo"_ Batman tells Flash.

 _"S.I.N. started a fighting tournament to lure the strongest fighters for test subjects. The corporation was working on a project known as BLECE"_ said Crimson Viper who shows them the pictures of the tournament.

 _"So who was the ring leader behind S.I.N."_ Superboy asks. Crimson Viper opens another folder containing info about S.I.N showing a picture as well as a silver skin and an extremely muscular individual. _"Who is that"_ Kid Flash asks.

 _"Seth, he was the CEO of S.I.N. The only thing I can tell you is he is just a synthetic human, a genetically engineered replacement body"_ Crimson Vipers tells them.

 _"Genetically engineered replacement body, sounds familiar"_ said Superboy. _"Cadmus"_ Crimson Viper says.

 _"Cadmus is a genetic research laboratory. It was known for their generic engineered lifeforms"_ Batman tells Crimson Viper.

 _"What about the project BLECE"_ Flash asks.

 _"The only thing I can tell you about BLECE is that it was used to allow access to fighting energy, which is the reason why S.I.N. had abducted fighters. I was suppose to collect the data and give it to my superiors but it was erased before I can obtain it"_ Viper tells Flash.

 _"Whoever erased the data didn't want you take it"_ Batman says. _"And who did erased it, didn't that data to fall into the wrong hands"_ Superman adds.

 _"Now tells about Juri Han"_ Batman asks. _"She was a practitioner of Taekwondo when she was 15 years old"_ Crimson Viper tells Batman.

 _"That explains her fighting skills"_ Flash says. _"Can you tells us about her left eye"_ Superman asks.

 _"Not much"_ Crimson Viper tells Superman.

 _"What you do mean not much"_ Kid Flash asks. _"Wally; she was working undercover"_ Batman tells Kid Flash.

 _"I knew that"_ said Kid Flash. _"I am trying to find out more about her, so far nothing"_ Crimson Viper says. _"Let me guess, you hacked into someone's computer"_ Kid Flash asks.

 _"Actually someone's laptop. An Interpol agent was trying to find information about Juri"_ Viper tells Kid Flash. _"It doesn't explain her left eye and her body glows"_ Flash says.

 _"Not to mention that her attacks inflicts twice the damage as an ordinary person. I mean look what she did to Superman, Flash, Green Arrow and Artemis"_ Kid Flash adds.

 _"Well at least we now know some things about Juri and who she's working for"_ said Superboy. _"So how about we stop her and S.I.N."_ Kid Flash asks.

 _"I wouldn't worry about S.I.N."_ Viper tells Kid Flash. _"Did something happen"_ Superboy asks.

 _"The organization no longer exists and neither does Seth"_ Crimson Viper tells Superboy. _"how that happened"_ Superman asks.

 _"Remember I said that Seth was a genetically engineered replacement body. Seth was just a body replacement for General M. Bison, head of Shadaloo who thought to be dead. Seth had planned to take control Shadaloo through S.I.N. However Bison returned from the dead and defeated his creation in combat"_ Viper tells Superman.

 _"What happened with Juri"_ Flash asks Viper.

 _"Seth start another tournament this time allowing Juri to participate but at that time Seth was aware of her true intentions. After being defeated by the hands of M. Bison; Juri shows up after Bison had left. She told him that she was using both Shadaloo and S.I.N. to fight against each other"_ Viper tells Flash.

 _"Seth was just a pawn. Juri was just using him"_ said Superman. _"After Bison defeated Seth; Juri finished him off"_ Viper tells Superman.

 _"It's most likely Juri is working for someone. Someone who knows about the Justice League and the team"_ Batman says.

 _"You don't think"_ Flash asks.

 _"Recognize Aqualad B02"_

Aqualad appears from the Zeta Tube holding the right of his stomach as if he has abdominal pain. _"Kaldur"_ Superboy shouts as he, Kid Flash, and Flash rushes to him.

 _"What happened"_ Kid Flash asks.

 _"Atlantis was attacked by Black Manta"_ Aqualad says while he holding his abdomen. _"Is everyone alright"_ Superman asks.

 _"Everyone's okay, the attack was just a diversion. But someone entered within Atlantis and abducted Aquaman. Someone wearing a Manta suit appeared. It was the same woman, her body was glowing bright pink"_ Aqualad tells Superman.

 _"Juri"_ Batman says.

 **Smokey Mountains**

 **October 19, 13:00 EST**

Cheshire is at the mountain range of Tennessee looking at the snow that covers the mountains. _"What are you doing here"_ Sportsmaster asks who appears from the shadows.

 _"Not that it's any of your business but I got a mysterious call to come to here"_ Cheshire tells her father.

 _"Well isn't that something, I got a call to come here as well Little Girl. Talk about coincidence"_ said Sportsmaster.

 _"I would like to know who called me and told me to come here. And why were you called"_ Cheshire says while she glare at her father.

 _"You're never going to forget about past"_ said Sportsmaster. While the two argue; a male shadow figure appears, showing a claw on his right hand.

 **Two more chapters left and I'm going back to my other story**


	8. Chapter 8

**Smokey Mountains**

 **October 19, 13:00 EST**

Cheshire is at the mountain range of Tennessee looking at the snow that covers the mountains. _"What are you doing here"_ Sportsmaster asks who appears from the shadows.

 _"Not that it's any of your business but I got a mysterious call to come to here"_ Cheshire tells her father.

 _"Well isn't that something, I got a call to come here as well Little Girl. Talk about coincidence"_ said Sportsmaster.

 _"I would like to know who called me and told me to come here. And why were you called"_ Cheshire says while she glares at her father.

 _"You're never going to forget about past"_ said Sportsmaster. While the two argue; a male shadow figure appears, showing a claw on his right hand. Both Cheshire and Sportsmaster realize that they are not alone turn around to see the male figure standing there. _"You know I don't like being followed"_ said Cheshire as she takes out her sai.

" _You're such a feisty little thing"_ said the male shadow figure that has a seductive Spanish accent. _"You got some kind of death wish"_ Sportsmaster tells the male figure who remains in the shadows. The figure steps out of the shadows, revealing to Cheshire and Sportsmaster who he is. He is a tall, strikingly handsome young man with long, blonde hair which is braided into a ponytail. He is wearing blue and yellow ceremonial trousers, a red sash, and brown loafers with white leggings. He is also sporting a purple snake tattoo on his chest which circles his left arm, and on his right arm. He is also wearing a white mask with a blue design on the right side which looks like the letter "C".

" _Wait a minute, I know you. You're Vega. You were from the world tournament a few years ago"_ said Sportsmaster. _"I see you know who I am"_ said Vega.

" _I was disappointed when you lost. I should've put my money on the Wandering Warrior"_ Sportsmaster says to Vega. _"I didn't come here to get insulted by the likes of you"_ Vega says while he glares at Sportsmaster.

" _Then why did you"_ Cheshire asks. _"Is there a reason why you called us to come here"_ Sportmaster also asks.

" _Juri Han"_ Vega says. _"What about her"_ Sportsmaster asks. Vega doesn't respond so he raises his right arm showing his claw while laughing at them. _"Look I don't time for this, so either tells us why you called us here. Or I will no problem separating your head from your body"_ Cheshire tells Vega.

" _You really should put a leash on her"_ Vega says to Sportsmaster. _"Don't talk to my daughter like that"_ Sportsmaster tells Vega while he glares at him.

" _That has to be the first and only time you ever acted like a father"_ Cheshire says. _"Why did I ever say that"_ Sportsmaster asks while he rolls his eyes.

" _I didn't expect you two be father and daughter. And here I thought you two were a couple"_ Vega says. _"What the hell is wrong with you"_ Cheshire asks.

" _Are you going to tell us why the sudden interest in Juri"_ an angry Sportsmaster asks Vega. _"It's not a sudden interest in her. Let's just say the organization I work for wants her eliminated"_ Vega tells Sportsmaster and Cheshire.

" _Organization"_ is the only thing what Cheshire says. _"I'm a member Shadaloo"_ Vega tells Cheshire and Sportsmaster.

 _Shadaloo, the criminal organization that's known for dealing drugs and weapons"_ said a surprised Sportsmaster. _"You are member of Shadaloo"_ Cheshire asks Vega.

" _So you two know about Shadaloo"_ Vega asks. _"It's been all over the news for years"_ Cheshire tells Vega. _"It's not like a secret"_ Sportsmaster says.

" _Now why does Shadaloo want Juri killed"_ Cheshire asks. _"Several years ago; Shadaloo was responsible for the murder of Juri's parents. Not only that her left eye was gravely wounded because of the ordeal"_ Vega tells Cheshire.

" _Something is telling me that there's a reason why Shadaloo went after her family"_ said Sportsmaster.

" _Juri's father was a lawyer in charge of prosecuting organized crime organizations. And Shadaloo was his next target to put away, so my boss had ordered his men to murder him. But at that time he was with his wife and their daughter"_ Vega tells Sportsmaster and Cheshire.

" _So Shadaloo had killed both Juri's parents in front of her"_ Cheshire asks while she glare at Vega.

 _"Actually Juri was supposed to be killed but she somehow survived. However, she lost her left eye"_ Vega tells Cheshire.

" _So Juri wants vengeance against the very organization that killed her parents. Is that why you want her eliminated"_ Cheshire asks.

" _Aw what's the matter? Is Shadaloo scared of Juri"_ Sportmaster asks while taunted at Vega. _"Shadaloo isn't afraid of anyone. Especially Juri"_ Vega tells Sportsmaster.

" _Then why contact us"_ Cheshire asks. _"To kill Juri"_ Vega tells her.

" _So you contacted us to do your dirty work? No one tells me what to do, especially some chump who couldn't win a tournament"_ said Sportsmaster.

" _You have wasted our time. If you want Juri killed, then why don't you and Shadaloo do it yourself. We're leaving"_ Cheshire tells Vega as she and her father are about to leave.

" _What If I can help you? Would you both change your mind and help Shadaloo"_ Vega asks Cheshire and Sportsmaster. They both stop and look at Vega, walking to him. _"In what way can you help us"_ Cheshire asks.

" _I know where Juri is"_ Vega tells her. _"How the hell do you know where Juri is"_ Sportsmaster asks. _"She's is currently at an abandoned prison located in the Antarctic Region"_ Vega tells Sportsmaster.

" _How you do know for sure she's there"_ Cheshire asks. _"The prison belonged to S.I.N., a weapons division of Shadaloo. The division was led by Seth who seek to takeover Shadaloo" Vega_ tells Cheshire.

" _Look we just needed to know where she's located"_ Sportsmaster tells Vega. _"Fair enough. It's not hard to find. It's disguised as an oil platform with a sub level floor"_ Vega tells them.

" _How do we know you're not lying"_ Cheshire asks. Vega doesn't respond as he takes out a flash drive, throwing it toward them as Sportsmaster quickly catches it. _"And what is this more info about Juri"_ Sportsmaster asks. Suddenly; a Black Hawk helicopter appears slowly descending down to where Vega is standing. The door opens and Vega enters inside. _"Wait a minute, who's your boss"_ Sportsmaster shouts, asking Vega.

Vega doesn't say anything so he closes the door. The helicopter begins to depart while Sportsmaster and Cheshire look on. They notice an insignia on the side of the door which shows a skull with a lightning bolt on the forehead as well as wings, all in a golden color.

" _It looks like he wasn't planning to tell us who his boss is"_ Cheshire says.

 **Antarctic Ocean**

 **October 19, 13:15 UTC**

Aquaman is unconscious on the metal floor. He slowly opens his eyes and sees that he is inside a prison cell but the door is open. Aquaman stands up to exit the cell and sees he is inside an empty prison. _"Where am I"_ he asks. _**"You're in hell"**_ said Juri who is speaking to Aquaman through an intercom. _"Where are you"_ Aquaman shouts as he walks through the deserted prison.

" _ **Aw what's wrong, not liking the environment you're in"**_ Juri asks while she taunts him. _"How did you know about Atlantis"_ Aquaman asks.

" _ **Like I'm going to tell you"**_ Juri tells Aquaman over the intercom. Aquaman looks around the prison and notices a wall megaphone attached to the corner as well as a video camera next to it. Aquaman realize that Juri is watching him.

Juri is in the security room with both her feet on the table in a comfortable position. She watches Aquaman staring at the camera. _"You seem pissed"_ Juri speaks into a microphone with a stand attach to it.

" _Why did you send me here"_ Aquaman asks. _**"To fight you one on one. And to make sure no one interferes"**_ Juri tells Aquaman who speaking to him through the megaphone.

" _Then why don't you show yourself. You want me, come and get me"_ Aquaman shouts at Juri but she's just laughs at him through the megaphone. _**"So you want your life to end? Head to the elevator. I'll be waiting for you"**_ Juri tells Aquaman.

Aquaman looks around the prison and finds the elevator with the doors open.

The Batplane flies above the region of Africa. _"Are you sure Aquaman is there"_ Crimson Viper asks Batman who sitting at the backseat while the Dark Knight pilots the Batplane. _"J'onn can easily find anyone with telepathy. It wasn't difficult to find him"_ Batman tells Crimson Viper.

" _Barry; how far you"_ Batman contacts Flash. _**"I'm now at the Antarctic Ocean, but you're not going to believe this. There's an oil platform. It looks like it hasn't been used in years"**_ Flash tells Batman.

" _Wait for us. We'll be there soon"_ Batman tells the Flash. _"An abandoned oil platform in the middle of nowhere"_ said Crimson Viper.

" _She's want to fight him and Juri hoping that one would interfere"_ Batman says. _"Does Aquaman have a weakness"_ Crimson Viper asks.

" _High temperature, he can't withstand heat"_ Batman tells her. _"She couldn't possibly know all this unless"_ said Crimson Viper as she thinks about how Juri knows about the Justice League. _"Someone told her about us"_ Batman says.

Back at the sub level of the abandoned prison; Aquaman exits out the elevator and is now in an indoor prison yard. _"It looks like you found me"_ Juri says. Aquaman looks around for Juri but can't find her because of the light only surrounds the center of the large room. Unaware to Aquaman; Juri's left eye glows and she appears on the top of the barricade of the indoor prison yard. She jumps down behind of Aquaman which gets his attention.

" _Fighting me will be a waste of your time"_ Aquaman tells Juri. She starts to laugh at Aquaman of what he told her. _"Oh this is going to be fun"_ Juri says.

" _You send people to the hospital and even worse you murdered them, and you think this is fun"_ Aquaman asks Juri.

" _They shouldn't try to fight me. All I did was defend myself"_ Juri tells him while she laughs.

" _I can't believe you find this amusing"_ Aquaman says. Juri just laughs at Aquaman while her left eye begins to glow. _"I'm ready for you"_ Aquaman tells Juri as he gets into his fighting stance. _"You really want don't die huh"_ Juri asks while she laughs at him. She then heads to a small rectangle object that is attached to a wall, turning the knob up.

" _What are you doing"_ Aquaman asks. _"Well we are in the middle of nowhere and it's really cold in here. So I'm raising the temperature"_ Juri tells Aquaman. Juri jumps up to deliver a kick but Aquaman blocks. She tries again and Aquaman blocks her attacks. _"So it's true about your kind"_ Juri says.

" _How do you know about Atlanteans"_ an angry Aquaman asks Juri. _"That's for me to know and you to never find out"_ Juri responds by striking with a series of kicks but again Aquaman blocks them.

" _ **Arthur"**_ Martian Manhunter contacts Aquaman telepathically. _**"J'onn; where are you"**_ Aquaman asks telepathically.

" _ **Outside of an oil platform"**_ Martian Manhunter telepathically tells Aquaman. _**"Good thing you found me but I need help"**_ Aquaman telepathically says.

Outside; Flash is standing on top a large iceberg while Martian Manhunter and the Batplane are hovering near the abandoned oil platform. _**"I'm with the woman that put Artemis in the hospital"**_ Aquaman tells J'onn telepathically.

" _He's inside the sub level of the platform. He's not looking to good"_ Martian Manhunter tells Batman. _"What's wrong"_ Crimson Viper asks.

" _Aquaman has been away from water for a while"_ Batman tells her. _"Hey is it possible that the oil platform has a thermostat of some kind"_ Flash asks.

" _Something is telling me that this isn't an ordinary platform. We need a distraction"_ Batman says. Back inside the prison yard; Aquaman is getting tired due the heat and the fact he hasn't been near water in hours. _"Aw you don't look so good"_ Juri says to the Aquaman. Juri's left eye glows, at super speed she delivers a powerful thrust kick to the King of Atlantis, hitting him on the chest. The impact of the kick sends him flying against the wall which causes Aquaman to go into a kneeling position.

" _Can't finish me off on your own? It just like what you did to Superman and the Flash. You need help to fight your battles"_ Aquaman taunts Juri for not fighting fair. _"You think I care? I may have had a little help but I did it on my own"_ Juri tells Aquaman. She makes a fist about to deliver another blow to Aquaman, but Juri stops when she hears sirens.

" _Don't move I'll be right back"_ Juri tells Aquaman in a very seductive way. Juri heads to the security room to look at the monitors and sees Flash outside of the oil platform. _"You think you learn by now"_ Juri who sees Flash looking around the platform.

Flash sees the entrance which turns to be an elevator, but is unaware that a gun turret appears from the metal floor, aiming at him. _**"Barry; behind you"**_ J'onn telepathically contacts Flash. The speedster looks back to see the gun turret aiming at him. Martian Manhunter manage to destroy the turret by phasing through it. _**"It looks like Juri knows we're here"**_ Flash telepathically tells J'onn.

Juri, who is still in the security room now sees Martian Manhunter on screen. _"So now you want to show up. Let's see if can handle the heat"_ she says. Back outside; more gun turrets activate shooting at the two Justice League members. Flash uses his super speed to avoid the incoming fire while J'onn goes into camouflage mode. _"I hope Batman and Crimon something get inside before Juri finds out"_ Flash says. J'onn looks at sky, nodding his head in agreement.

Elsewhere; Batman and Crimson Viper have made it inside through a secret passage from the oil platform. _"A prison"_ said Crimson Viper as she looks around the open prison cells. _"It's been active"_ Batman tells her who notices the lights are on. _"Where's Aquaman"_ Crimson Viper asks. Batman notices the doors to the elevator are closed. _"He went up"_ he tells her. Batman heads to the elevator but Crimson Viper looks around the prison cells.

" _You go ahead. I'm going to find out about this underground prison"_ Crimson Viper tells Batman.

" _Be careful"_ Batman tells who heads to the elevator. _"You too"_ Viper tells him. She starts to the explore the prison when Crimson Viper sees two shadow figures. _"It looks like someone else is as well"_ said Viper who sees them heading down so she decides to follow them.

In the security room; Juri just saw Flash and J'onn destroying all the gun turrets. _"What a waste"_ said Juri. She looks at Aquaman recovering on one screen but also sees Batman on the other screen who is in the elevator. Aquaman tries to shut off the thermostat but Juri quickly stops him by delivering a spin kick to back of his head. _"Don't even think about it. Just lay there for a second, I got to go greet your friend"_ Juri says.

Juri heads to the elevator as it reaches the floor she and Aquaman are in. The door opens only to find that no one is inside. _"Where did he go"_ Juri asks as she looks inside the elevator. She looks down on the floor and sees three pellets. _"Oh crap"_ said Juri who rolls her eyes as the three pellets releases smoke. Juri tries see within the smoke screen that surrounds her but she gets a surprised attack from Batman who appears from top of the elevator. Batman then throws a bola, preventing her to attack. He throws a bat-a-rang at the thermostat, shutting it off.

" _You okay"_ Batman asks Aquaman who helps him up after taking beating from Juri. As Batman helps Aquaman gets to his feet; Juri's left eye begins to glow in the background with a sinister smile on her face. _"Behind you"_ Aquaman tells Batman who sees Juri about to attack. Batman sees Juri throws a bat-a-rang at her but she easily destroys it due to her left eye which creates a barrier.

" _Is that the best you got"_ an unimpressed Juri asks.

Crimson Viper continues to follow the shadow figures until they stop inside a large room. She secretly goes inside and sees Cheshire and Sportsmaster near a large device or some kind.

" _This thing better work"_ said Cheshire while Sportsmaster is setting up the device. _"If it doesn't; we're going to pay Vega a visit"_ Sportsmaster tells Cheshire.

" _Did he just say Vega"_ a somewhat surprised Crimson Viper whispers. She comes out of hiding, confronting both Cheshire and Sportsmaster. _"I didn't think two assassins would show up to a place like this"_ Viper says.

" _Where did you come from"_ Cheshire asks who takes out her sword. _"It doesn't matter where she come from"_ Sportsmaster tells Cheshire who presses a button.

" _ **Warning, three minute until detonation. Please evacuate the facility."**_ Sportsmaster activated the self-destruct as the room turns red giving. _"You activated a self-destruct mechanism"_ Crimson Viper says. _"In about less than three minutes, this place is going six feet under"_ Sportsmaster tells Viper.

" _So If I was you, I would get out of here"_ Cheshire says. _"There are other people in here"_ Viper tells them.

" _Not our problem"_ said Cheshire who drops some smoke pellets on the floor. The smoke surround Crimson Viper as she tries to see but once the smoke vanishes both Cheshire and Sportsmaster are gone.

Back at the indoor prison yard; both Batman and Aquaman regroup but Juri is about to attack. _"Juri; you need to stop this"_ Batman tries to reason with her due to the self-destruct has been activated. _"You think I care"_ Juri asks Batman.

" _In less than three minutes you should. This place is going to be no more"_ Aquaman tells Juri. _"If that's the case then I'm taking you both with me"_ Juri says.

" _ **Two minutes until detonation. Please evacuate the facility."**_

Juri's left eye begins to glow as well as her body, creating an aura. She's completely unaware that Miss Martian in camouflage mode is behind her. Juri is about to go for the attack when she is lifted up. _"Hey what gives"_ said Juri. She looks back to see Miss Martian no longer in camouflage mode. _"You again"_ said a disappointed Juri who would've expect Martian Manhunter and not his niece.

" _ **Batman; someone activated the self-destruct and the worst part I can't shut it off. I'm heading out the facility"**_ Crimson Viper says over Batman's earpiece.

" _Juri you need to stop this"_ Batman reasons with the Korean woman. _"Like I said I could care less what happens this place"_ Juri tells Batman as her left eye and body glows brighter, increasing her power which sends Aquaman, Batman, and Miss Martian flying to opposite sides of the prison yard. _"Now which one I should take care of"_ Juri asks as she sees the three getting up. She decides to go after Miss Martian as Juri in super speed steps on her stomach with full force. _"You know I haven't forgotten what you did to me"_ Juri tells M'gann as she applies more pressure to her stomach.

" _I…don't want to…do this Juri, but you leave me no choice"_ M'gann says. _"You can't do anything except die"_ Juri tells the female Martian. M'gann begins to transform into a White Martian, delivering a powerful telekinesis attack. The attack sends Juri to ceiling which hits her hard. Juri falls to the floor but she quickly recovers due to her power from her left eye.

" _ **One minute until detonation. Please evacuate the facility."**_

With no regards of only one minute left until the secret prison explode; Juri glares at Miss Martian. Her left eye glows as Juri is ready to fight M'gann. Juri begins to go after the White Martian, but M'gann stops Juri with telekinesis before she can attack. _"You think changing your appearance is going to stop me"_ Juri asks while struggles to get free.

" _ **No, but this will"**_ Miss Martian telepathically tells Juri. M'gann unleashes a brain blast which hits Juri mentally, leaving her unconscious. M'gann transforms back into her Green Martian self after defeating Juri. Batman and Aquaman head to where M'gann and a knocked out Juri is.

" _ **10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."**_

A loud explosion can be heard as the prison yard they're in starts a somewhat earthquake. _"The self-destruct ended"_ said Aquaman. Batman notices some very strange about the prison yard. _"It's sinking. We need to get out of here now"_ Batman says. Batman tries to get the unconscious Juri but the ceiling starts coming down as a large piece of debris falls in between them. _"There's nothing we can do"_ Aquaman tells Batman.

Batman, Aquaman, and Miss Martian head to the only elevator while avoiding falling debris. They're head the elevator but as they head inside; the room begins to shake. _"It's not going to hold. Miss Martian; head to the top we'll catch up"_ Batman says.

Back outside; Crimson Viper is in the backseat of the Batplane. She watches the oil platform starting to sink. The Batplane suddenly activates the autopilot which flies up to top of the platform. The Bio-Ship is also close by no longer camouflaged. Crimson Viper sees Miss Martian phases through the elevator door.

" _ **Viper; press the green button"**_ Batman tells her over the earpiece. She unclips her seatbelt, pressing the green button which fires a missile, destroying the elevator. Both Batman and Aquaman climb up from the opening. Batman heads to the Batplane while Aquaman heads to the Bio-Ship, leaving the oil platform. Crimson Viper looks back to see the oil platform sinking to the ocean.

" _What happen with Juri"_ she asks. _"She was crushed within the debris. We couldn't get to her"_ Batman tells Viper. The Batplane and the Bio-Ship leaves the Antarctic Ocean with an unanswered question of Juri's fate.

 **I apologize for taking for so long but I wasn't in the writing mood because my grandma passed away and I couldn't concentrate.**

 **The next chapter will be the final chapter.**


	9. Final Chapter

**Mount Justice**

 **October 19, 16:00 EDT**

" _Sportsmaster and Cheshire"_ Superman asks. _"Crimson Viper told me that they we're at a room where the self-destruct was located"_ Batman tells him.

" _And he knew how to activate it"_ Flash says. _"How could've he and Cheshire knew about secret prison"_ Aquaman asks.

" _Someone told them"_ Batman says. _"Who could've told them about it"_ Flash asks.

" _Whoever it was knew where Juri was located and wanted her dead"_ Batman tells the speedster.

" _It was kind of odd Crimson Viper told you to drop her off in the middle of nowhere"_ Superman says to Batman. _"I didn't think it was odd"_ Batman tells Superman.

" _You think she's gone"_ Flash asks. No one in the mission answers his question. _"So no then"_ said Flash.

 **Western Mongolia**

 **October 19, 16:00 ICT**

" _You're a fool for coming here"_ Vandal Savage says who is with Sportsmaster, Ra's al Ghul, Klarion, Brain and Monsieur Mallah.

A muscular male individual who is in the shadows just laughs at Savage. _"You dare call me a fool"_ individual asks followed by still laughing at Savage.

" _I don't think this is funny"_ Ra's al Ghul tells individual. _"You're right I am a fool, for not killing you yet"_ the individual says to Ra's.

" _Why don't we just kill him already"_ Klarion asks. _"Words from a beaten dog pathetic"_ the individual responds with an insult to the Lord of Chaos.

" _Who are you calling a beaten dog"_ Klarion shouts as his eyes turn into that demonic black red ready to deliver dark magic to the individual but Savage stops him. _"Please you think your magic will stop me"_ said individual in the who doesn't feel threatened by Klarion.

" _What is your purpose for coming here? And how do you know about us"_ Savage asks the individual.

" _Someone within your ranks told me about you and has been communicating with me for months"_ individual tells Savage while he looks at Sportsmaster.

" _I never talked to you period"_ Sportsmaster shouts at the individual. _"Maybe not me but you did talk to one of my associates. He actually talked to you and your daughter"_ the individual tells Sportsmaster.

" _Wait a minute. You're from Shadaloo"_ Sportsmaster says who realize that the individual was talking about the at Smokey Mountains where Vega was talking to him and Cheshire. _"Shadaloo; you mean that criminal organization"_ Ra's al Ghul asks.

" _You told him about us"_ Savage asks, glaring at Sportsmaster. _"Like I said I never told him anything"_ Sportsmaster tells Savage.

" _It was Lex Luthor that told me about this organization that you called The Light"_ he tells Savage. _"How long have you and Luthor been communicating"_ Ra's asks.

" _For days. He even told about the girl you hired to eliminate the Justice League"_ he tells Ra's.

" _Yes well Juri Han has proven to be our ace in the hole against the Justice League but thanks to Sportsmaster that is no longer the case"_ Savage says.

" _That bitch had it coming. She was warned not to hurt Artemis"_ Sportsmaster says. _"Besides he did you a favor"_ said the individual.

" _What are you talking about"_ Savage asks.

" _The only thing Juri Han cares about is taking on the strongest challengers. She has no interest in working for you"_ the individual tells Savage.

" _What are you saying"_ Sportsmaster asks. _"Once she gets bored of the Justice League; she will go after you and anyone else she was associated with"_ he tells Sportsmaster.

" _So she was going to betray us the minute she's with the Justice League? I knew that bitch couldn't be trusted"_ said Sportsmaster. _"You honestly think we wouldn't be aware about Juri's deception"_ Ra's al Ghul says.

" _And beside even if she did; there would be no guarantee for her survival"_ Savage adds.

" _So you were aware of her deception? Impressive"_ said the individual. _"I been aware of Juri since the day I approached her. I knew the kind of person she was"_ Vandal says.

" _But thanks to Sportsmaster and Cheshire who were warned not to go after Juri, disobeying our orders; we will never know of when she will deceive us"_ Ra's says while he looks at Sportsmaster glaring at him.

" _I warned her not to hurt Artemis"_ Sportsmaster says. Ra's al Ghul doesn't respond to what Sportsmaster said so he just ignores him. _"If you're done arguing we should get down to business"_ the individual says.

" _Business? Is that what it's all about"_ Savage asks. _"Luthor and I have been talking about forming partnership. But the problem is I need your approval"_ the individual tells Savage.

" _What makes you thinks we will accept the partnership"_ Savage asks the individual. _"All me to show you"_ the individual tells Savage. He opens his hand which creates a purple fiery orb. He then throws it at the ceiling which almost caused a cave-in. _"Are you crazy? What's wrong you"_ Klarion shouts at the individual.

" _What the hell was that some kind of magic"_ Sportsmaster asks. _"Everything is magic to you"_ said Klarion.

" _That is called Psycho Power"_ the individual tells Sportsmaster. _"Never heard of Psycho Power"_ said Vandal Savage.

" _If you accept; I will teach you everything about Psycho Power. I can even make you more powerful than the Justice League. However, I do want something in return"_ the individual says.

" _Whatever you want, the Light will provide. Just as long as you keep your end of the bargain"_ Savage tells the individual.

" _I guess we are partners. I'll be seeing around Vandal Savage"_ said the individual who is about to leave. _"Just one question before you go. Who are you"_ Savage asks. The individual stops looking back at Vandal Savage and the others.

" _My name is M. Bison"_ he tells Savage who continues to leave. _"Interesting. I hope you are a man of your word Bison"_ said Savage.

" _So go from Juri to this M. Bison. If he does anything stupid; he'll end up like Juri"_ said Sportsmaster.

" _You know Lawrence, there's a lesson in killing people. When you do kill someone, make sure they stay dead"_ Ra's al Ghul tells Sportsmaster.

 **Antarctic Ocean**

 **October 19, 16:59 UTC**

There's a shadow figure walking on the snow but stops. It's hard to tell who it is due to the blizzard but it soon dies down. As blizzard completely dies down; the figure looks up while something glows into a purple color. It turns to be Juri who survived the destruction of the oil platform. While her left eye glows; Juri starts to laugh now realizing that no one is safe from her wrath.

 **I am done with this story finally. Now I can go back to other story "We Are the Enforcers" and focus on that story until I am finished with that one.**


End file.
